In various industries use is made of structural elements for instance in the form of tubular members. These members are typically manufactured from metal or plastics. The combination of the material and the tubular shape provide structural rigidity to said elements. These elements are furthermore relatively cheap to produce.
By using a plurality of interconnected structural elements it is possible to manufacture a building structure with limited costs while still providing a high rigidity for said structure. This principle is for instance used to manufacture bridges, oil rigs, cranes and other structures having beam-like building elements.